Juri of the North
by AmaraJoy
Summary: What happens when Juri, a nearly twenty-one-year-old human demon slayer turns into a pureblood demon after bathing in hot springs on a full moon night? Adventures and training are in store of course. Stay tuned to find out how her odd story ends.


Ch.1

* * *

~Juri's POV~

I walked slowly and silently through the forest as I headed towards the hot springs. To the males in the group, it seemed odd that even though we were females, Kagome, Sango and I didn't want to bathe together. We didn't dislike each other, it's just that our ages and the fact that Sango had three children to also bathe, made it a little hard to relax.

"It's a full moon tonight. Hopefully, the demons are smart enough to stay away." I mumble, coming to a stop in front of the hot springs.

After taking off my clothes and leaving them folded nearby, I climbed into the water and leaned against the rock wall.

"Lady Juri is that you?" a young girls voice called out.

"Yes, it is. Come out of the shadows so I can see you." I reply looking towards the area where the voice had come from.

"Oh yes. Forgive me Lady Juri. Lord Sesshoumaru told me to make sure it was you before I joined you." the young girl says, coming out of the shadows with a small smile on her face.

"Rin, it's you. Sesshoumaru out doing patrols again?" I ask, watching as she came closer.

"Yes, he is. He felt Inuyasha in the area and wanted to make sure nothing was following behind." Rin said, stopping in front of the hot springs.

"Inuyasha does seem to attract a lot of unwanted trouble." I say, shaking my head at the hot-headed half demon.

I turned to give her privacy while she undressed and joined me in the springs.

"It's okay to turn now. Thank you." she says, giving me a smile when I look at her again.

"You know, you don't always have to call me Lady right? It sounds a little awkward." I say, making her giggle.

"I'm sorry Juri. I am afraid I've grown used to it." she says, her smile turning sheepish.

"Not to worry. Just call me Riri, that's what Sango's twins call me." I say, giving her a smile of my own.

"Okay Riri. That's a cool nickname..is that what it's called? I heard Lady Kagome say it once when the twins called Inuyasha 'puppy'." Run said, putting her hand to her face as if thinking.

"I believe that is what she called it. Shall we bathe? I imagine Sesshoumaru wants to get back to his castle as soon as possible." I say, moving to grab the shampoo Kagome had brought back from her time.

"Not really. Lord Sesshoumaru says the castle is his least favorite place to be because only his servants, Jaken and I are there." Rin says, turning so that I could wash her hair.

It had become normal that while I was bathing Rin would show up. After the third time, she had shyly asked me to wash her hair because the shampoo had smelt nice. Rin never told me, but I knew Sesshoumaru made sure it was me she bathed with, seeing as Sango was busy with her three children and he still didn't like Kagome for a multitude of reasons.

"I can't imagine him saying such a thing, but I'll take your word for it." I say, tapping her shoulder to let her know she could wash it out.

"He's not very talkative, but I hear him mumble around the castle. He hates it there." she says, washing the shampoo from her hair as I begin to do mine.

"That's sad. How often does Kohaku visit you guys?" I ask, watching her flush a bright pink.

"Twice a month now, but he doesn't usually stay very long." she says sadly, scratching at her scalp to get the last bit of shampoo out.

I nod, going underwater to rinse my hair out before resurfacing.

"AHHHH! WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE DID JURI GO?!" Rin screeches, quickly getting out of the water and running for the towel to cover herself.

"Rin, calm down. It is me." I say, looking at her confused.

"N...No you aren't. Where is she and what did you do with her?" Rin says, her body stiff as a board as she continued to freak out.

Sesshoumaru appeared in the area a few seconds later.

"Rin, what is wrong?" he asks, looking at the young girl.

"Lady Juri...she disappeared under water and this demon appeared where she was." Rin says, pointing at me with her hand shaking.

"Demon?" I asked, looking at her like she grew two heads.

"Yes. She speaks the truth. Where is the human?" Sesshoumaru asks, his claws starting to glow green with his poison.

"I am Juri. What the hell is wrong with you two?" I ask, glaring at Sesshoumaru's hand.

He stops for a second and smells the air before the poison on his claws dissipate.

"Rin, she also tells the truth. You can calm down." Sesshoumaru says, laying a hand on her shoulder to calm the girl's cries.

"But...how is she a demon. She was human before she went under water." Rin says, still not convinced.

"I do not know. Get dressed and I will talk to you." he says, his words directed at me.

I stare at him for a second before doing as he says. Crazy or not, Sesshoumaru was not a person you wanted to disobey. After getting dressed and realizing my clothes were two sizes too small did I finally look into the hot springs.

"WHAT THE...?!" I screech, backing away from the hot springs quickly.

"You are not aware of how this happened?" Sesshoumaru asks, coming closer to me.

"Stay away from me." I growl, freaking myself out more than Sesshoumaru.

"Calm yourself." Sesshoumaru growls, making my body immediately freeze in fear.

"How the hell am I a demon?" I ask quietly, slowly moving back to the water.

My features have changed drastically. Where my hair was once light brown, it was now an icy blue. My eyes which were also brown are now a bright green and my nails were now sharp and my ears were pointy. My body had suddenly filled in all the places I had, until five minutes ago been basically flat. What stunned me the most was the light blue streaks on my face and the snowflake in the middle of my forehead.

"I cannot answer that for you, but I know someone who can." he replies coldly, turning away and moving back towards Rin.

"How do you know someone?" I ask suspiciously, running up behind him.

"The mark on your forehead is the royal symbol of the Northern lands." he says, making it seem like the most obvious answer in the world.

"What about the group?" I ask, still following him even though I probably shouldn't.

"Jaken will inform them of your departure." Sesshoumaru says, glaring at the imp who bowed and scurried away.

"What the hell is going on…?" I whine to myself, following Sesshoumaru as he headed what I assumed was North.

"I would like to know that myself girl, now stop whining." he says, glaring at me before he continued to walk.

I grimace as I shut up and remain quiet for the next few hours.

* * *

…...This is the first time in a long time that I am writing an anime story, so please forgive me if it seems weird! I'll answer any questions you guys throw at me along the way and I hope you all enjoy the story! BAIBAI for now!


End file.
